Oil Is my New Best Friend
by FansofCenaton
Summary: Randy Orton is back from injury and gets a little surprise in the locker room! #bourton #Slash #OneShot Dedicated to Scurvived One


A/N: Here is the one shot for Erin aka The Scurvived One on Twitter she is erinnavy… She wanted a Bourton! SO here goes nothing.. Hope you enjoy! This goes to the 100th review and she goti t!

Characters: Randy Orton/Evan Bourne (Matthew Korklan)

Rating: M

I do not own any of the superstars damn only if I did! LOL!

Also if you guys haven't be sure to Check out my #centon story called out of reach! It's doing pretty good with over 140 reviews.. Thanks! NOW Onto the story! Sorry for being Short!

**Randy's Point of view**

I sat on the bench stretching looking around the lockeroom. It was my first time back since my injury last year. "Welcome Back man missed ya" John Cena my good friend patted me on the shoulder. I nodded my head in approval. "It's great to be back", I said grabbing my boots and putting them on. "Alright see ya out there, duty calls for make a wish", he said leaving. I laughed at him he and I have been friends since the beginning.

I reached into my bag and grabbed the oil I always put on before I go out there. I squirted some into my hands and stared to rub it down my legs, thighs, and so forth. Closing my eyes and relaxing, this was the time to feel the tension in my skin as I rubbed in between my legs. I moaned as I moved my hand up and down the skin of my leg. I opened my eyes and right in front of me stood Matthew Korklan or in this business we work in WWE the fans call him Evan Bourne. He had the oil in his hands. "Hey Mattie", I reached to grab my oil but he put his hand back.

I tilted my head to the side, "What game was he playing", I thought. He squirted the oil into his hands and walked up to me. "How many times do I have to say don't call me Mattie", he turned me around and threw me down sitting on top of me and immediately I felt his hard on. "Um", I closed my eyes as I felt his hands rubbing up and down my back.

"Shit I cursed under my breath. The man had a good use of his hands. "Matt, Evan", I whispered. "Does this feel good" he whispered into my ear. Damn straight it felt good. I turned over as he worked his way down. He came back up and his lips touched mine. I wrapped my arms around his head and kissed him back. 'Take me Orton", he moaned. He didn't have to say another word. I grabbed the oil and squirted into my hands and wrapped it around his think juicy cock. Don't ask how he was naked he just was.

I moved my hand up and down catching his lips with mine. He moaned. "Dammit Randy", he cursed. I slip his oil uped cock into my mouth and bobbed my head up and down still looking into his eyes. "God, Shit," Evan put his head back and came in pleasure as I licked the slit at the tip of the head. "Cum For me", I said. No turning back I pumped him still mouth on and had him screaming in pleasure. I could taste the oil, then in a split second he came into my mouth, I swallowed the salty taste mixed with the oil.

"Fuck me", he gasped for air.

"Shit he didn't need to tell me twice", I thought grabbing the oil from the ground.

I grabbed the oil and rubbed some on my fingers, "This might hurt", I told him he was already on all fours. I stuck one finger and worked around slowly, then went in 2 fingers at this point he flinched. "Tight", I mumbled going in and out. I came out and grabbed the oil again and lubricated my hard dick. I slapped my dick around his ass teasing it more. "Ready", I asked. He nodded. I entered and started pumping in and out. "Fuck you're so tight", I slapped his ass to feel the rhythm. "God, Fuck, Shit, he cursed putting his head down. I grabbed him and pushed myself in further.

"Shit", I cursed

This was fantastic.

"Come on Evan", I moaned.

"Randy it feels sooo good", he moaned under his teeth. I slapped his ass again just for the hell of it. I pumped faster this time, in and out I went. "Come on Randy, cum dammit", the minute he spoke those words I came slowly into his hole and relaxed on his back. I came out and lay down next to him. He kissed me. "I missed you baby", he said. I wrapped my arms around him. "I missed you more,", I kissed him back.


End file.
